Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an energy harvesting timer.
Description of Related Art
In the modern era, mechanical watches and quartz watches are primary types of watches utilizing hands. A mechanical watch is wound manually or automatically to generate driving power for the hands. The driving power stored in the clockworks may be exhausted if the clockwork is not wound for a period of time, which may cause a time error or cause the hands to stop working. A quartz watch needs a built-in battery to provide power. The watch has to he disassembled to replace the built-in battery if the battery is dead. Therefore both of the mechanical watch and the quartz watch must use artificial methods to maintain power to their respective clockworks.